Cloud computing refers to a provision of computational resources via a computer network. In a traditional model of computing, both data and software are fully contained on a user's computer. In cloud computing, however, the user's computer may contain relatively little software or data (perhaps a minimal operating system and web browser, for example), and may serve as a display terminal for processes occurring on a network of computers. A common shorthand provided for a cloud computing service (or even an aggregation of existing cloud services) is “the cloud”.
Cloud computing has been referred to as “client-server computing”, however, there may be distinctions between general cloud computing and client-server computing. For example, client-server computing may include a distributed application structure that partitions tasks or workloads between providers of a resource or service (e.g., servers), and service requesters (e.g., clients). Client-server computing generally involves a one-to-one relationship between the server and the client, whereas cloud computing includes generic services that can be accessed by generic clients (e.g., a one-to-one relationship or connection may not be required). Thus, cloud computing generally includes client-server computing, and additional services and functionality.
Cloud computing may free users from certain hardware and software installation and maintenance tasks through use of simpler hardware on the user's computer that accesses a vast network of computing resources (e.g., processors, hard drives, etc.). Sharing of resources may reduce cost to individuals. Thus, any computer connected to the cloud may be connected to the same pool of computing power, applications, and files. Users can store and access personal files such as music, pictures, videos, and bookmarks or play games or use productivity applications on a remote server rather than physically carrying around a storage medium, such as a DVD or thumb drive.
In one example, a user may open a browser and connect to a host of web servers that run user interface software for collecting commands from the user and interpreting the commands into commands on the servers. The servers may handle the computing, and can either store or retrieve information from database servers or file servers and display an updated page to the user. Through “cloud computing”, data across multiple servers can be synchronized around the world allowing for collaborative work on one file or project by multiple users around the world, for example.